The first time ever I saw your face
by Eliza-angel
Summary: ...Jethro's hand found a resting place inches away from the knot that held the huge black scarf which she used as a skirt in place...  T   or M-  It's a save side thing


_Hello everybody!_

_Here is a little something for you to enjoy and review ;) !_

_Requested by Wendy, brought to me by ncislove_

_Requested was a songfic, song: 'The first time ever I saw your face' and of course GAbby pairing. Hope you like it.!_

_Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me, that didn't change … sad but true…_

_A huge thank as always goes to ncislove for taking the time to beta._

_Since I'm at home with what appears to be the flu rather than a cold (What I first thought it would be) it's up to you to make me feel better …*hint hint*_

_R&R! Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

The first time ever I saw your face

Their hands were entangled as the couple slowly walked along the beach, just a few hundred meters away from Mike Franks' home.

Abby and Jethro celebrated the first anniversary as a married couple and Mexico seemed to be the perfect place for that occasion.

It was almost the perfect place. In Abby's opinion less sun would have worked for her better. Even though sun wasn't really high on her list of favourite things, Mike's company and the moonlight walks on the beach, together with her husband were.

Like right that moment, the full moon was guiding their way along the water border.

With a dreamy expression Abby looked over the silvery glittering waves and snuggled deeper into her husband's embrace.

Jethro's hand found a resting place inches away from the knot that held the huge black scarf which she used as a skirt in place. Abby's pointer was hooked with one of the loops of his cut-off jeans.

The water around their ankles caused a welcome cooling effect as they continued with their stroll. The day had been hot, hotter than Abby liked and hotter than the last four days of their staying.

Naturally she had spent the day away from the sun, inside, hiding from the glowing central body of the solar system which would hurt her sensitive skin.

Very much to her pleasure she hadn't been alone.

Most of the time, their bodies had been entwined into a knot.

Each time thanking whomever, that the owner of the house spent his precious time someplace else, otherwise it could have been more than embarrassing a few times.

Times like the incredible hour in the kitchen when Abby actually only tried to start the coffeemaker but somehow ended up flat on her back on top of the kitchen table. Or an hour later after their afternoon-breakfast when they ended up in front of the coffee table in the living room.

Now as they walked along the beach, the pair ever so often glanced to the other one's face.

The past two years a lot had changed between them.

Everything had started with his returning from Mexico.

The first time he had looked in her eyes when they were alone.

He had seen so much.

Most of all the pain, he had caused, but there had also been happiness about his returning and love, at lot of love.

It had been a wakeup call, it had been almost like someone had switched on the lights and he had finally been able to see what so long had been hidden from him.

Like a blind man who could see the sun, moon and stars for the first time in his existence.

_The first time ever I saw your face  
I thought the sun rose in your eyes  
And the moon and stars were the gifts you gave  
To the dark and the empty skies, my love,  
To the dark and the empty skies._

After a few more meters Jethro stopped and pulled a smaller scarf out of his pocket.

Big green eyes were staring at him.

No words were needed between the two.

Abby pecked his lips closed her eyes and turned to make it easier for him to close the blindfold at the back of her head, showing him that she trusted him completely.

Earlier, while Abby had taken a nap, Jethro quickly had packed a small basket with everything he would need for his surprise.

A marine leftover was to know your surroundings. So it hadn't been a problem to jog the small distance to the hollow rock he had found his previous staying.

Only a couple of meters away was a small area, hidden from view from possible nightly strollers like them.

The one side was adjoined to a rock face, which went all the way down to the ocean. Opposite of the ocean was branch wood, which formed an arch and ended only a few meters away from the ocean.

The only entrance was a two meters wide space between the water and the wood.

Together they walked slowly for a few minutes in silence.

Eventually they came to a stop.

With his lips just beneath her ear he spoke up, causing her to shiver when his warm breath met her skin.

„Stay put!"

With that he was gone. Abby could hear movement from time to time and other noises she couldn't decipher, all to low compared to the breaking waves of the ocean next to her.

The raven haired woman felt keyed up in a positive way, staying in the middle of nowhere waiting for Jethro. Her body was screaming in anticipation for what could come.

Sure she could free her eyes with one movement and look for him or check out what he had planed but that would be no fun.

After what felt like hours warm hands came to rest on her shoulders. Not expecting the touch her body unwillingly jerked.

"It's me Abs." Jethro softly whispered and kissed the skin beneath her earlobe before he let his tongue lick over the same spot, causing Goosebumps on her skin.

"Let's go." Carefully he guided her forward.

A few steps later her eyes were free.

Big green eyes stared stunned at the picture in front of them.

A blanket was spread out on the sand. The cover was surrounded by dozens of candles, all softly flickering in the breeze. At the top side of the blanket stood a wooden basket on which a radio had its place.

With an enormous smile Abby turned and kissed her husband fiercely on his lips.

„This is amazing!"

Gibbs said nothing instead he walked to the radio, switched it on and pulled Abby in his arms.

As they swayed to the music, Jethro gently began to kiss and nibble his way upwards from the beginning of her neck till he reached her earlobe which he gentle sucked in, causing her heart to pound loudly in her chest.

While he held her tightly against his body he could feel her heartbeat against his chest.

All the time Abby let her fingers tenderly stroke over his bare back, up to his hairline and when he finally captured her lips with his, her one hand was tangled in his soft silvery hair, while her other hand was pressed against his side.

Jethro's hand was pressed against her neck where he began to caress her jaw line with his thumb. His other hand nonchalantly rested on her well formed butt.

For Abby it felt thousand times more intense, it was almost like the first kiss they shared.

_The first time ever I kissed your mouth  
And felt your heart beat close to mine  
Like the trembling heart of a captive bird  
That was there at my command, my love  
That was there at my command. _

As the song coming from the radio slowly came to an end and a new began Leroy Jethro Gibbs lowered his wife down onto the blanket, never stopping the trail of butterfly kisses down her neck.

Only faintly Abby's mind registered that the song now playing, had been their wedding song, sung by none other than Ziva.

The last coherent thought that crossed her mind was that she like Ziva's version way better.

Right about then the Goth was sandwiched between the sand and the firm body of her hubby, already ready to explode, yet still enjoying his teasing with every fibre of her body.

Their hearts were pounding in unison, like the very first time they made love, equally bathed in moonlight, equally tender and yet passionate and full of love.

Both hearts beating as one, like the first time, like this time, like every time that would follow from this day on until the end of days.

_And the first time ever I lay with you  
I felt your heart so close to mine  
And I knew our joy would fill the earth  
And last till the end of time my love  
It would last till the end of time my love_

_The first time ever I saw your face, your face,  
your face, your face_

fin.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!..Let me know :)

And yes I'm aware that there still is another request-songfic-story missing..I haven't forgotten but it seems my muse is on strike...I promise I'll finish that one as well.

Reviews= medicine


End file.
